saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Tenjin
Tenjin--aka "Birdman"--is the caretaker of the buzzards, part of the Sky Burial in Tenjin's villages. Unlike most youkai, he managed to retain his sense of self and not succumb to Minus Wave. He values the village's old tradition "Chou-sou". The villager suspected that he was behind the kidnapping at least 10 local missing people. Personality Tenjin personality is the opposite of those youkai who went berserk. He is calm, nice, friendly, and he is the type of person who always smile despite of his dark past. His friends are most likely birds that he take care of. He later develops a friendship with Goku, but later on after remembering his past, he attempted to kill Goku. It was also shown that he really loves the birds especially Tenba. Appearance Like most youkai, Tenjin has the trademark long elf-like ears and long nails. He's tall, always smiling and has messy hair. When he was outside his house, he wears a turban, coat, scarf, pants and black gloves. When he's at home, he takes off his scarf, coat as well his gloves, then seeing him wears a polo and vest. Background The Sanzo party met Tenjin after they defeated a band of youkai who attacked them earlier. A flock of birds just flew and thought it will attack them, but the birds instead ate the dead youkais. Tenjin appeared who is the guardian of the birds, explained to the Sanzo party that the birds only eat corpse. The village down the mountain has this tradition before called'' “Chou-sou”'' and the surrounding area of the village has always been a burial site. When Hakkai finally understood what Chou-sou is, “Return all life to mother nature.” '''''Tenjin greeted Hakkai that finally someone understood him. He even invited Hakkai for a tea on his small house, but the Sanzo party is in a hurry. The Sanzo party then went down way to the village to have a meal, when the villagers asked if Sanzo is a priest and suggested to hear his Honorable Sutra. While Sanzo was having a mass, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo heard some villagers talking that a strange event that every few days, the villagers would go missing. From adults to children, there are at least 10 people missing. One of the villagers suspected that it was the “Birdman’s” doing. Although Tenjin hasn’t harm yet, but knowing his presence is closed by, the villagers can’t help to be frightened. Goku said that Tenjin doesn’t seem like the type who would such things. The villagers requested the Sanzo party to force Tenjin to leave the mountain. In Tenjin's house, Tenjin was surprised and tells the Sanzo party that he has nothing to do with the kidnapping since he used to live in the village, so he's kind of in their debt and besides he is a vegetarian. Even though he's telling the truth, the villagers won't stop blaming him. Gojyo asked if why doesn't he just leave the place since the birds, doesn't need him anymore. Tenjin states that "Chou-sou" is a very valuable tradition, "Allowing live forms to return to nature and the acts of those who use up their lives, offer their bodies to feed others."'' He believes that peace will return to Shangri-la, then Sanzo asked if that's the only reason why he wants to stay, when a bird's name Tenba which it's wings are injured, steals Goku's meal. Later on, Tenjin reminisces his past. He was walking along with another youkai said to Tenjin that killing blood relatives is forbidden, when Tenjin saw a bird which was killed by humans. Goku then asked him if what’s wrong, Tenjin tells Goku that it’s been a long time since the birds could eat until they’re full and surely they will be happy to leave. Goku then asked where they would go. Right about that, he asked Goku where spirits go. Since Goku really doesn’t get this kind of thing, “Why not try our best to live?” Tenjin then laughed and apologizes for asking such things. Later in the evening, the Sanzo party caught the kidnappers. Next morning, Goku went to Tenjin's place as he found a room full of accessories and shiny stuffs. Tenjin later found him and invited Goku for a tea. Meanwhile, the rest of the Sanzo party was having their breakfast when the woman found a mitten that was dropped by Gojyo. The woman took a look at it as she stated that it's the mitten that he made for his son who died from a disease six months ago. However, Gojyo found it on the hill (where the birds are), but the woman was sure that she buried the mitten with his son in the cemetery on the outskirt of town. Back to Goku, he gave the news to Tenjin that the kidnappers were capture and Tenjin was so glad to hear it. It was later said by Tenjin that those accessories and other stuffs were objects that the birds brought from the village causing mischief since birds like shiny things. Back to the Sanzo and the rest, they later found out that the bodies in the cemetery disappeared even the ones that were just buried last week. So then, there's no mistake that Tenjin has something to do with this. Later on, Tenjin revealed to Goku that he had a son that his wife died giving birth to him. His son 'Tenba' also had a heart condition from birth. He saw it on his own eyes that the sight of his son’s body being ripped apart by the birds. The villages had taken apart his son's body and the birds picked at it, turning it into red pieces until all that was left was pure white bone. "It was a beautiful sight. Tenba's soul returned to the great Mother Nature." He attempted to kill Goku, but was saved by Gojyo, stabbing Tenjin with his Shakujo from the back. Then Tenjin was left on the house as Tenba flew away in the vast blue sky. In the end of the chapter, Tenjni was last seen outside, lying on the ground and injured. He was smiling while seeing Tenba with his friends flying. He reaches his hands to the sky while watching the birds flying. It is unknown what happened to him, but he surely died. Relationships 'Tenba '- is a young bird closest to Tenjin. It is even living in his house. Tenba won’t approach anyone except for Tenjin. His wings are injured so he can’t fly. Because of the mutation, they cannot find for themselves. Tenjin would bring Tenba a raw meat from domestic animals from time to time. Tenba was named after Tenjin's dead son. 'Goku -' Trivia *Sanzo states that "Tenjin" and "Tenba" ''both mean '"Teaching of Buddha". Category:Minor Characters